Jung Family (Version 1) Series
by Muruyama-san
Summary: Secuil kisah kehidupan keluarga Jung yang selalu berwarna tiap harinya. Warning! M-preg.
1. ABS

Title: A.B.S

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Jung Jaejoon (Juni), Jung Junho (Juno), Park Yoochun, Choi Siwon.

Genre: Family, romance.

Rate: T

Disclaimer: They just belong to themselves and God.

...

Malam itu, keluarga Jung sedang menonton televisi, tapi sebenarnya hanya Yunho dan Jaejoong saja yang menonton karena ketiga anaknya sudah tidur. Changmin dan Juni tidur di karpet, sedangkan Juno dalam pelukan Jaejoong yang duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengan suaminya.

"Wah~ absnya keren~" gumam Jaejoong saat melihat iklan sebuah produk susu. Matanya berbinar melihat pria-pria dengan abs yang terbentuk dengan jelas. Seksi.

Yunho yang mendengar komentar pasangannya langsung melirik pria manis itu. Kemudian Yunho beralih ke televisi yang masih menampilkan beberapa pria dengan perut yang membuat pria lain merasa iri. Secara tak sadar Yunho mengelus perutnya, dan malah dibuat sadar kalau sekarang dia tidak memiliki abs yang kata Jaejoong keren. Sebagai seorang suami, mendadak Yunho merasa harga dirinya terinjak. Lantas dia meraih remote control dan mengganti channelnya dengan seenak hati. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Jaejoong heran.

"Kenapa di ganti?" protesnya pelan, takut membangunkan Juno karena suaranya.

"Iklan kok di tonton," sahut Yunho ketus, padahal yang dia sedang tonton sekarangpun juga iklan. Jaejoong hanya memutar matanya tak mengerti.

"Ayo pindahkan anak-anak ke kamar," Jaejoong bangkit sambil membopong Juno ke kamar. Dia sempat menciumi wajah putra bungsunya karena gemas. Sedangkan dibelakang Yunho belum bangkit, dia malah menatap punggung Jaejoong yang menjauh penuh arti, kemudian melihat ke kedua putranya yang sudah pulas. Dia beranjak dari sofa, mendekati si nomor dua yaitu Juni. Kalau yang ini dia masih kuat mengangkatnya. Dengan lembut Yunho mengangkat tubuh Juni ke dalam gendongannya. Putranya itu sempat bergerak, karena merasa tidurnya terganggu tapi berikutnya dia tertidur lagi dipundak ayahnya.

"Hei Changmin," Yunho menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Changmin, supaya putranya itu terbangun. Memang, membangunkan Changmin tidak terlalu sulit karena sekarang putranya itu malah sudah bangkit lebih dulu dan mendahuluinya menuju ke kamarnya. Sambil menggendong Juni, Yunho berusaha bangkit berdiri, tapi dia sempat merasa kepayahan. Padahal dulu dia tak sepayah ini. Dia masih ingat bisa mengangkat Jaejoong dengan mudah, sedangkan sekarang? Apakah ini juga penyebab absnya hilang?

Dengan pikiran-pikiran yang membuatnya merasa penat, Yunho membawa Juni ke kamarnya.

...

Yunho membuka matanya saat merasa tempat tidurnya bergerak. Dia melihat Jaejoong naik ke tempat tidur. Pria itu tadi sedang sibuk memakai berbagai macam krim yang katanya membuatnya awet muda dan menjaga kulitnya supaya tetap lembut. Memang fakta sih, karena kenyataannya Jaejoong awet muda dan kulitnya sangat lembut. Yunho heran kenapa Jaejoong begitu rajin merawat dirinya.

"Kau belum tidur rupanya?" tanya Jaejoong yang sedang menata bantal, kemudian berbaring disampingnya, menatapnya dengan mata besarnya. Menurutnya Jaejoong tidak pernah berubah, dari sejak pertama kali bertemu sampai mereka memiliki tiga orang anak. Pasti istrinya ini sangat merawat dirinya.

"Aku menunggumu kan?" Yunho memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong. Dia mencium aroma segar dari wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat agak berminyak. "Apa tidak lengket memakai krim seperti itu?" tanyanya, mengomentari soal krim yang Jaejoong selalu pakai.

Jaejoong memeluk perut Yunho dan tersenyum, "Lengket sih. Tapi ini juga demi kamu kan," kata Jaejoong, menyimpan kepalanya didekat pundak Yunho.

"Kok demi aku?" heran Yunho tidak mengerti. Dia menyibakkan poni lembut Jaejoong, menatap mata besar yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Iya dong. Kan kalau aku awet muda, kulitku bagus kamu nggak akan selingkuh," jawab Jaejoong diselingi dengan kekehan, kemudian dia mempererat pelukannya pada perut Yunho. "Gendutnya~" gumamnya yang membuat Yunho menegang. Dia melirik kebawah, dimana Jaejoong sedang memeluk perutnya. Jaejoong pasti berkomentar tentang perutnya kan? Tiba-tiba saja Yunho merasa buruk. Padahal Jaejoong selama ini selalu merawat dirinya sampai terlihat selalu menarik dimatanya dan itu hanya demi dia. Sedangkan demi Jaejoong apa yang sudah Yunho lakukan? Dia jadi gemuk sekarang. Otot-ototnya berganti dengan lemak, absnya luntur karena dia banyak mengkonsumsi karbohidrat. Perutnya memiliki lipatan sekarang, bukan bentuk kotak-kotak yang dulu selalu Jaejoong belai-belai sebelum tidur. Semua ini tentu saja tidak adil. Jaejoong terlihat awet muda dan kulitnya sangat bagus, tentu saja Yunho sangat menikmatinya. Lalu, apakah Jaejoong menikmati dirinya yang seperti ini? Apalagi tadi Jaejoong memuji-muji pria dengan abs di tv. Oh my god. Kenapa dia baru kepikiran sekarang?

Yunho melirik Jaejoong, pria ini sudah tertidur rupanya. Wajahnya tersenyum dengan begitu rupawan, membuat jantung Yunho berdegup nyaman. Dia selalu menikmati penampilan Jaejoong yang selalu terlihat menarik karena istrinya memang merawat tubuhnya, dan parahnya itu untuknya. Ah, semua ini benar-benar. Yunho memejamkan matanya, berusaha tidak memikirkan itu dulu. Tapi justru bayangan-bayangan tak mengenakan muncul secara bergilir dikepalanya. Yunho membuka matanya dan mendesah. Lihat saja, Jaejoong begitu ramping dan indah sama sekali tidak terlihat kalau istrinya ini sudah pernah melahirkan tiga orang anak. Dan kembali lagi pada dirinya. Dia tidak pernah melahirkan (tentu saja), tapi tubuhnya mekar, ototnya yang kencang hilang sudah berganti dengan timbunan lemak yang tebal. Cara Jaejoong memeluknya saja seperti guling. Jangan-jangan saat tidur Jaejoong selalu menganggapnya sebuah guling karena empuk. Sial. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apakah dia harus mulai _work out_ lagi? Tapi dengan pekerjaannya di kantor yang selalu menumpuk, itu sulit untuk dilakukan. Oh, sepertinya malam ini Yunho benar-benar akan sulit untuk jatuh tertidur.

...

Pagi harinya, saat Yunho akan menuju dapur untuk sarapannya. Dia disambut oleh Jaejoong yang tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya. Yunho seperti ingin menciumnya kalau saja anak-anak mereka tidak sedang berkeliaran disekitar mereka. Istrinya benar-benar sempurna.

"Eh Yunho, tadi temanmu menelfon. Dia bilang nomormu tidak aktif jadi menelfon ke rumah," kata Jaejoong sambil membimbing Yunho ke meja makan. Kemudian istrinya itu mondar-mandir membuat secangkir kopi untuknya dan tiga gelas susu untuk anak-anak mereka.

"Siapa namanya? Dan bilang apa?" Yunho mulai memakan roti bakarnya bersama dengan telur mata sapi. Dia juga sempat menegur putra bungsunya yang hanya main-main dengan makanannya.

Jaejoong meletakkan secangkir kopi di sebelah piring Yunho, kemudian berdiri disamping suaminya dan berpikir. "Siapa ya? Aduh, itu lho yang punya abs," kata Jaejoong, hanya mengingat ciri-ciri orangnya saja dan parahnya itu membuat Yunho menegang lagi. Dia melirik istrinya yang tidak sadar malah kembali mengingatkannya tentang pikiran-pikirannya semalam.

"Siwon Omma, Siwon," sahut Changmin dengan tenang. Jaejoong langsung menepukkan tangannya.

"Iya Siwon!" serunya senang karena akhirnya mengingat namanya. Dia kembali sibuk untuk membuat susu. "Dia bilang jangan lupa membawa laporannya yang kau pinjam,"

Yunho hanya diam, tidak menyahut. Dia menyesap kopinya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran penatnya tentang istrinya yang mengingat Siwon sebagai temannya yang memiliki abs. Parah. Memangnya cuma itu saja yang bisa diingatnya? Padahal Siwon itu punya beberapa ciri khas yang mudah untuk diingat seperti lesung pipi dan matanya yang besar. Kenapa harus abs? Dia menyesal pernah mengajak keluarganya berenang bersama teman-teman sekantornya. Dari sanalah Jaejoong tau kalau Siwon memiliki abs. Memang bukan Jaejoong saja yang terlihat _excited_ melihat tubuh Siwon, istri teman-temannya yang lainpun terlihat sama _excited_ nya. Duh.

...

"Eh Yunho," tegur suara husky yang membuatnya merinding, karena selain suara dia merasakan hembusan nafas dibelakang lehernya. Dia melirik temannya yang sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho agak risih.

"Kau sudah dengar belum kalau Siwon ada _affair_ dengan istrinya Hankyung?" bisik pria itu lagi. Yunho berhenti menggerakkan mousenya, matanya melebar menatap temannya.

"Kau serius?" bisiknya. Dan temannya itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku dengar dari para wanita," kata temannya lagi sambil mereka melihat keadaan sekitar. Setelah aman, mereka kembali fokus pada pembicaraan mereka. "Mereka bilang semenjak acara berenang bersama itu, mereka memulai _affair_ nya. Makanya akhir-akhir ini aku lihat Hankyung tidak pernah menyapa Siwon,"

Yunho mengangguk-angguk kemudian menatap dimana seorang pria sedang serius dengan komputernya. Dia terlihat tak tertarik dengan _gesture_ mereka berdua yang mencurigakan. Memang, Siwon terlihat begitu jantan. Auranya menguar kemana-mana, wajar kalau istri-istri mereka jadi mudah tertarik. Jangan-jangan Jaejoong juga. Yunho segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Siwon jantan sekali sih. Dan aku heran kenapa badannya bagus sekali," gerutu temannya, membuat Yunho kembali melihatnya. Temannya itu menunduk sambil meraba perutnya, menuntun Yunho untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya langsung mengeluh.

Yunho sempat melirik Siwon lagi, dan dia jadi bertekad untuk mulai menjaga tubuhnya. Pertama diet dulu, lalu dia akan ke gym setiap minggu, mungkin. Tapi demi Jaejoong dia akan berusaha. Dia bercermin pada masalah yang dialami teman satu kantornya itu. Padahal Hankyung tidak gendut, perutnya rata tapi kalau diperhatikan dia terlalu kurus. Meskipun begitu dia tidak memiliki perut berlipat seperti miliknya, dan istrinya memiliki affair dengan pria yang tubuhnya lebih bagus. Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong nanti kalau dia semakin hari semakin gemuk saja? Ah, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau Jaejoong mulai tertarik sekali dengan pria lain yang punya tubuh lebih bagus darinya.

"Yunho?" bisik temannya, membangunkan Yunho dari lamunannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita nge-_gym_? Aku yakin badan seperti Siwon itu gampang didapatnya," kata temannya lagi. Sepertinya temannya ini juga memiliki masalah yang sama dengannya. Dia tidak menyahut, hanya menghela nafasnya.

...

"Aku pulang!" seru Yunho, dia melepas sepatunya dan beranjak masuk lebih kedalam rumahnya. Istrinya langsung menyambut, mengambil tasnya dan memeluknya. Tapi kemudian dia melihat kening Jaejoong berkerut, memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Apakah ada yang salah dengannya?

"Yunho, kau pucat. Apa kau tidak enak badan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada khawatir. Yunho menyentuh wajahnya, kemudian dia ingat kalau dia melewatkan makan siang di kantor karena dia sudah bertekad untuk mulai diet. Dia jadi hanya minum beberapa gelas air putih dan kopi. Sekarang dia benar-benar lapar, tapi saat teringat masalah Hankyung dan istrinya, seolah rasa lapar itu hilang entah kemana.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sayang," katanya, kemudian mengecup kening istrinya dan meninggalkannya menuju ke kamar. Di ruang menonton televisi dia melihat anak-anaknya sedang bermain-main. Si bungsu menyambut kedatangannya dengan riang, dan dua yang lain hanya tersenyum. Dia tidak mungkin akan membiarkan keluarga kecilnya ini menjadi berantakan seperti keluarga Hankyung. Dia harus membuat Jaejoong tak pernah berpaling darinya. Makanya dia harus membuat badannya terlihat sangat bagus sampai Jaejoong tak akan pernah bisa memalingkan matanya ke pria lain.

Setelah melepas kemeja dan celananya, Yunho duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Dia akan mengirim pesan kepada temannya, Yoochun yang sudah sepakat dengannya akan menjaga badan mulai hari ini. Walaupun tadi Yoochun tetap makan siang, dan sempat memaksanya juga.

"Kau mau mandi kapan, Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar sambil menenteng tas kerjanya. Pria itu menghampirinya, berdiri dihadapannya. Dia menyimpan tas kerja Yunho di tempat tidur, kemudian memeluk kepala Yunho, mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan lembut. "Kau pasti capek sekali kan?"

Yunho hanya bergumam diantara perut dan dada Jaejoong. Dia begitu suka dengan perlakuan lembut istrinya saat mereka hanya berdua saja seperti ini. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jaejoong," katanya dengan suara agak teredam. Jaejoong makin mengusap rambutnya, bahkan dia merasa istrinya itu mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu," balas istrinya, membuat jantung Yunho berdegup nyaman. Dia mengecup dada Jaejoong, kemudian sedikit mengendurkan pelukan istrinya. Dia mendongak hanya untuk menatap kedalam sepasang mata besar yang sekarang juga tengah menatapnya. Dengan inisiatif masing-masing, keduanya saling mendekat dan berciuman dengan lembut. Hanya beberapa lumatan saja, dan mereka saling melepaskan.

"Nah, sekarang kau mandi dulu ya? Nanti aku buatkan ramuan supaya badanmu tidak pegal-pegal," kata Jaejoong sambil menangkup wajah Yunho. Istrinya itu tersenyum, sampai matanya melengkung. Indah sekali. "Gemesnya~" kata Jaejoong kemudian sambil mengusap-usap pipi Yunho dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Yunho mendadak jadi autis. Jaejoong pasti berkata seperti itu karena pipinya besar kan? Padahal dulu Jaejoong selalu memuji dan iri pada wajahnya yang kecil. Oh tidak. Padahal dia baru saja sempat melupakan pikiran penat itu.

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya, memaksa Jaejoong melepaskan pipinya. "Ya sudah aku mandi dulu," kata pria itu kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi yang ada dalam kamar itu. Jaejoong menatap punggung Yunho heran. Menurutnya Yunho jadi agak berbeda, suka melamun dan sedikit aneh. Ada apa ya?

...

Semua memperhatikan Yunho, dan yang diperhatikan pura-pura tidak sadar. Malam ini dia hanya makan sedikit sekali nasi dan sayur, dengan alasan sudah kenyang padahal sebenarnya dia kelaparan. Sebagai gantinya dia meminum beberapa gelas air.

"Kau sudah makan diluar?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran dengan porsi makan Yunho. Biasanya suaminya itu selalu minta tambah nasi, sedangkan malam ini justru mengurangi porsi nasinya. Aneh sekali.

"Iya, dengan teman-teman," jawab Yunho, berbohong. Ini demi program dietnya. Dia harus mengurangi porsi makannya kan. Tadi setelah mandi dia sempat mengobrol dengan Yoochun lewat sms, temannya itu bilang istrinya mengomel karena dia tidak menghabiskan makanannya. Untung saja dia tidak sampai di omeli oleh Jaejoong. Tapi kalau tidak salah dia sempat melihat kerutan kecewa di wajah istrinya.

Jaejoong tidak menyahut, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang.

"Kalau tengah malam nanti kau lapar, bilang padaku ya?" kata Jaejoong setelah pria itu hanya terdiam dengan makanannya. Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut.

...

Mereka baru saja menidurkan anak-anak mereka, dan kembali ke kamar mereka dengan diam. Yunho naik ke tempat tidur duluan seperti biasa. Dia mengecek ponselnya dan ada pesan dari Yoochun. Temannya bilang dia kelaparan. Dia segera membalasnya dan bilang kalau dia sama kelaparannya. Kemudian Yunho menyimpan ponselnya dibawah bantal, dia tidak ingin Jaejoong membaca obrolannya dengan Yoochun. Mungkin saja Jaejoong akan mengomel kalau tau dia sedang diet. Tanpa Yunho sadari Jaejoong melihat apa yang Yunho lakukan pada ponselnya. Pria manis itu merasa semakin aneh pada suaminya. Sebelumnya setelah pulang dari kantor, Yunho tidak pernah mengurusi ponselnya, menyentuhnyapun tak pernah. Baru ketika pagi harinya suaminya itu akan mengeceknya. Dan tidak pernah juga sampai disimpan dibawah bantal. Biasanya pria itu menyimpannya disembarang tempat. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Dengan pikiran-pikiran dikepalanya, Jaejoong berjalan kekamar mandi tanpa menoleh pada Yunho yang sudah memejamkan matanya, entah tidur betulan atau belum.

...

Pagi-pagi sekali Jaejoong bangun, dia merabakan tangannya karena biasanya dia akan memeluk Yunho beberapa waktu sebelum benar-benar bangun. Tapi kali ini dia tidak menemukan apapun disana. Seketika Jaejoong membuka matanya, dan sosok Yunho tidak dia temukan. Jaejoong mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya, mungkin saja Yunho sedang di kamar mandi, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara apalagi pintunya agak terbuka. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong turun dari tempat tidur, dia tidak sempat memakai sandal lantainya –langsung menapakkan kakinya di lantai sampai rasanya dia seperti tertusuk jarum karena dinginnya lantai.

Pria manis ini menuruni tangga dengan penasaran kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari, berharap akan menemukan Yunho didapur atau ruang menonton televisi. Tapi tetap dia tidak menemukannya disana. Dia berjalan ke pintu utama, menarik knopnya dan pintunya langsung terbuka. Tidak terkunci. Berarti Yunho keluar kan? Tapi kemana? Dia melihat ke arah jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan jam 6 pagi. Yunho hampir tidak pernah bangun sepagi ini, apalagi sampai meninggalkan rumah. Perasaan tak enak langsung menyerangnya. Suaminya memang bertingkah aneh sejak kemarin-kemarin, dari yang sulit sekali di suruh untuk makan, bahkan pernah pula pria itu meninggalkan sarapannya –hanya mengigit sekali rotinya dan hanya meminum kopinya, selain itu juga suaminya jadi suka sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dan saat Jaejoong diam-diam mengeceknya, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan pesan masuk atau keluar. Sepertinya memang sengaja langsung di hapus semuanya. Apakah suaminya… Tidak, dia tidak boleh berpikiran yang tidak-tidak sebelum dia menemukan bukti yang lebih kuat.

Perhatian Jaejoong jadi tertuju pada seorang pria yang memasuki gerbangnya, memakai training dan kaos polos berwarna putih tipis yang terlihat lengket di kulitnya. Pria itu jelas sekali suaminya. Jaejoong bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada yang aneh. Dia berjalan keluar menuju teras untuk menyambut suaminya.

"Pagi Jaejoong sayang," sapa suaminya yang sudah berdiri didepannya dengan cengiran khasnya. Entah kenapa Jaejoong justru merasa sedih saat melihatnya. Kenapa suaminya segembira ini setelah melakukan jogging? Jogging eh? Baru kali ini dia melihat suaminya ini jogging. Ini adalah hal aneh berikutnya yang perlu dia kumpulkan untuk menjadi barang bukti.

"P-pagi Yunho," balasnya agak terbata. Suaminya masih saja dengan cengirannya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan berkali-kali lipat dan Jaejoong selalu merasa jatuh cinta padanya, seperti masa-masa saat mereka masih berpacaran.

"Capek sekali," keluh Yunho kemudian. Pria itu mencopot kaosnya didepan Jaejoong, kemudian membuatnya untuk menyeka keringat disekujur badannya. Jaejoong merasa perut Yunho agak kempis, tidak secembung biasanya. Tapi dia tidak begitu memikirkannya karena pikirannya sedang dipenuhi oleh hal lain. Dia mengajak suaminya masuk dengan perasaan mengganjal di hatinya.

...

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Yunho hanya memakan rotinya sedikit dan hanya meminum kopinya. Dia berpamitan pada Jaejoong dan anak-anaknya, mencium kening Jaejoong dengan sayang tanpa sadar kalau istrinya sedang di landa kecurigaan terhadapnya dan menjadi sedih.

"Changmin, apa wajah Omma terlihat tua sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong setelah Yunho meninggalkan dapur.

Changmin mengernyitkan keningnya. Tumben sekali ibunya berkata demikian, padahal biasanya ibunya adalah orang paling narsis yang selalu mengatakan pada anak-anaknya bahwa dia awet muda. "Wajah Omma baik-baik saja," katanya sebelum kembali memakan rotinya.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya kemudian menelungkupkan tubuhnya ke meja. Hal itu mengundang perhatian anak-anaknya yang jadi heran. Dan tiba-tiba Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap putranya dengan mata yang menyala. "Apa Omma gendutan?!"

Changmin dan Juni secara serempak menggelengkan kepala mereka, sedangkan si bungsu diam saja, belum mengerti. Jaejoong kembali mengeluh dan bangkit, memilih untuk mencuci piring kotor daripada memikirkan hal yang belum jelas kebenarannya.

...

"Aku turun 2 kilo lho," kata Yoochun dengan gembira. Selama hampir seminggu dia memang sama menderitanya dengan Yunho, sampai dia sering kena omel istrinya.

"Aku 3 kilo," sahut Yunho datar, tapi sebenarnya dia bangga.

"Wah! Hebat kau bro! Pasti kau sangat menderita karena lapar bukan?!" seru Yoochun merasa salut pada perjuangan keras Yunho. Memang, setiap jogging bersama dia melihat Yunho begitu bersemangat.

"Tentu saja. Tapi akhirnya terbayar juga dengan turun sebanyak 3 kilo," kata Yunho, dia tersenyum begitu lebar. Kemudian membayangkan kalau sebentar lagi dia akan memiliki tubuh sempurna, dan merebut seluruh perhatian istrinya. Itu pasti akan membuatnya merasa menjadi suami paling bahagia di dunia.

"Oi kalian, boleh aku minta tinta?" tegur suara di dekat mereka. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Siwon yang saat itu memakai kemeja ketat, membuat tubuhnya terlihat sangat bagus.

"Nih!" ketus Yoochun sambil memberikan sebotol tinta berwarna hitam. Siwon menerimanya dan tersenyum, menampakkan lesung pipinya. "Besok-besok aku akan memakai kemeja yang lebih ketat daripada miliknya," gumam Yoochun sambil meremas-remas selembar kertas. Yunho yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa-tawa. Dan hari itu dia mendapat teguran dari atasan karena mengobrol saat bekerja. Sialnya.

...

"Aku selesai!" kata Yunho sambil meletakkan sumpitnya disamping mangkuk nasinya. Malam ini, seperti malam sebelumnya dia makan sedikit sekali. Lagi-lagi dia beralasan diajak temannya makan diluar.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini suka sekali makan diluar bersama temanmu?" tanya Jaejoong, wajahnya tenang tapi nadanya terdengar ketus. Bahkan istrinya itu tidak menatapnya. Yunho jadi terpana melihatnya.

"Itu, temanku memang akhir-akhir ini selalu memaksaku makan diluar. Maaf ya?" katanya, tau kalau Jaejoong tidak suka dia selalu makan diluar. Tidak hanya malam ini, beberapa malam yang lalu Jaejoong juga menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya saat Yunho mengatakan alasan yang sama.

"Tau begitu kan aku tidak akan masak banyak," ujar Jaejoong lagi, kali ini pria itu bangkit, membawa mangkuk nasinya ke tempat cuci piring. Dia langsung mencucinya dengan diam, sementara yang lain memperhatikannya dengan heran. "Kalau sudah selesai biarkan disitu saja, nanti Omma yang bereskan," katanya, beranjak pergi ke ruang menonton televisi.

Yunho hanya memperhatikan istrinya dengan heran. Istrinya memang terlihat berbeda sejak kemarin. Tatapan matanya sering sendu, dan jarang sekali menatapnya lama-lama. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa ada yang salah?

...

Mereka sekeluarga menonton televisi bersama. Dan Yunho semakin merasakan keanehan Jaejoong. Biasanya pria itu menemaninya menonton di sofa, tapi kali ini pria itu tiduran di karpert bersama si bungsu yang bermain-main dengan dadanya. Sementara Changmin dan Juni juga tiduran didekatnya. Dan selama mereka menonton, istrinya tak pernah mengatakan apapun kepadanya. Apakah istrinya marah? Apakah benar-benar tentang dia yang selalu beralasan makan diluar?

Tidak lama setelah itu, ketiga putranya sudah tertidur. Biasanya kalau sudah tengah malam Jaejoong akan mengajaknya memindahkan anak-anaknya tapi kali ini tidak. Pria itu diam saja, mendekap si bungsu.

"Jaejoong?" panggil Yunho, memastikan apakah istrinya tidur atau belum.

"Hm?" sahut istrinya. Berarti dia tidak tidur.

"Sebaiknya anak-anak di pindah ke kamar," katanya. Jaejoong langsung bangkit duduk, menatapnya sebentar dan berdiri.

"Kau yang pindahkan mereka. Aku mau membereskan meja makan," katanya datar dan berlalu dari sana sebelum Yunho sempat berkomentar.

Yunho terperangah beberapa saat sebelum dia bangkit dan mulai memindahkan anak-anaknya ke kamar. Setelah selesai, dia kembali ke ruang televisi untuk mematikannya. Dilihatnya Jaejoong masih sibuk di dapur. Dia menghampirinya kesana.

"Di cuci besok saja, sekarang dingin kan?" katanya menyarankan.

Jaejoong seperti tidak mendengarkannya. Pria itu tetap mondar-mandir, padahal apa yang dilakukannya tidak begitu penting. Yunho jadi merasa semakin ada yang aneh disini. Pasti sesuatu sedang terjadi.

"Jaejoong ayo kita tidur," katanya, mendekati Jaejoong dan berusaha menyentuh istrinya. Tapi pria itu mengelak, menghindarinya dengan membereskan meja makan yang sudah beres sejak tadi. Yunho tetap tidak menyerah, dia mengikuti istrinya. Kali ini Jaejoong tidak menghindar. Pria itu sedang melipat kain-kain kecil yang biasanya untuk menyeka mulut mereka. Yunho menyentuh lengan Jaejoong, tapi pria itu tidak bereaksi, menatapnyapun tidak. "Jaejoong sayang, kau kenapa?" kata Yunho lagi, selembut mungkin.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Jaejoong masih ketus. Pria itu melepas apronnya dan menyimpannya sembarangan di meja makan. Kemudian dia meninggalkan dapur, Yunho kira istrinya akan ke kamar, tapi pria manis itu malah menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Kemudian menyalakan lagi televisi yang baru saja Yunho matikan.

Yunho kembali menghampiri istrinya, duduk disebelahnya. Jaejoong seperti tidak menggubrisnya, malah mengganti-ganti channel televisi seperti kebiasaan buruk Juno. "Jaejoong, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Jaejoong cepat. Dia agak membesarkan volume televisi.

Seperti menjadi tidak sabar, Yunho langsung saja mencengkram lengan Jaejoong dan menarik pria itu supaya melihat kepadanya. Jaejoong malah menunduk, seperti tak mau menatapnya. Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong, menatapnya lembut. Sedang Jaejoong tidak bisa fokus, bola matanya bergerak dengan gelisah.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho semakin khawatir saat mata bulat istrinya berkaca-kaca. Dia baru akan memeluk istrinya saat pria itu malah menahan tubuhnya dengan mendorong bahunya.

"Kau berubah," kata Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar, tatapan matanya yang menatap mata Yunho terlihat begitu terluka. Hal itu membuat nafas Yunho tercekat. Ini terjadi lagi, padahal sudah lama sekali dia tidak pernah melihat Jaejoong seperti ini. Ada apa? Apa yang telah diperbuatnya?

"Aku? Berubah?" tanyanya seperti takut kalau dia salah dengar. Jaejoong menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Yunho, dan menyingkirkannya dari tubuhnya.

"Kau banyak berubah, Yunho. Kau berubah dan aku… takut," kali ini Jaejoong membiarkan suaranya parau dan buliran airmata mengalir di pipinya. Dia berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara lebih keras daripada ini supaya tidak membangunkan anak-anak mereka.

Yunho membuka mulutnya, kemudian menutupnya lagi. Dia merasa terluka melihat Jaejoong menjadi rapuh begini. Tapi sejujurnya dia tidak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong bilang dia berubah.

"Apa aku sudah terlihat tua sekarang? Apa aku jadi gendut Yunho?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Airmatanya semakin deras mengalir di wajah mulusnya. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha memeluk pria itu lagi, tapi Jaejoong masih menahannya. Dia menyentuh pundak Yunho, dan menahannya supaya pria itu tidak memeluknya. "Apa aku tidak menarik lagi? Katakan saja, Yunho," Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan walaupun percuma airmatanya yang lain segera menyusul.

"Jaejoong, aku tidak tau apa yang kau bicarakan tapi kau sungguh luar biasa. Kau orang paling luar biasa yang pernah aku temui dan aku sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu," kata Yunho agak tak beraturan. Dia sungguh ingin berteriak karena tidak tega melihat Jaejoong begini, tapi juga tidak paham dengan kesalahannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau berubah, huh?" sembur Jaejoong, dia agak memukul pundak Yunho kemudian mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dengan berantakan. Sisa tangisnya yang di tahan-tahannya justru membuatnya terlihat semakin rapuh, dan Yunho sangat ingin memeluknya, sangat erat.

Yunho menelan ludahnya, dia tidak tau harus bagaimana. "Aku… berubah apanya, sayang?" tanyanya berusaha lembut walaupun emosinya ingin mendorongnya supaya mengupas tuntas tentang apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoong tentangnya. Dia justru frustasi karena merasa tidak melakukan hal yang fatal.

"Kau masih bertanya," Jaejoong menyeka ingusnya. "Kau jadi sering makan bersama temanmu, kau juga tidak pernah memakan roti yang aku buatkan. Dan kau juga sekarang sibuk dengan ponselmu, padahal biasanya kau tidak, lalu kau suka sekali jogging…" pria itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangisnya yang akan kembali meledak. "Apa kau punya orang lain yang menarik perhatianmu, Yunho?"

Yunho terpana, dia mengedipkan matanya. Dia tidak menyangka ternyata yang dikeluhkan Jaejoong adalah perubahannya yang itu? Oh my god. Rasanya Yunho antara ingin tertawa keras dan merasa kasihan pada Jaejoong yang ternyata juga tersiksa. Kenapa jadi salah paham seperti ini?

"Sayang," kali ini Yunho agak memaksa untuk memeluk Jaejoong. Akhirnya pria itu pasrah, dan melepaskan tangisnya di pundak bidangnya. Dia balas memeluk Yunho dengan erat, mencengkram bagian belakang kemeja tidur Yunho sampai pria itu merasa sesak dengan pakaiannya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Jaejoong," bisik Yunho di dekat telinga Jaejoong, tapi istrinya itu menggelengkan kepalanya seolah tak mempercayai perkataannya.

"Aku harus menjelaskannya dari mana ya?" Yunho mendecakkan lidahnya, dia mengecup kepala Jaejoong.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya," kata suara Jaejoong yang teredam di pundak Yunho.

"Tentu saja aku harus. Kalau tidak bisa gawat kan?" Yunho mengecup lagi kepala Jaejoong, lalu dia agak melonggarkan pelukan mereka, mendorong Jaejoong supaya dia bisa menatap pria tersebut. Dia sedikit membenahi rambut Jaejoong yang berantakan sampai agak menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Yunho tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong menatapnya. "Sudah lama kan kau tidak menangis begini? Rasanya kangen juga," katanya dengan tawa konyol. Dia langsung mendapatkan tepukan dikepala dari Jaejoong.

"Jadi kau suka melihatku begini?" Jaejoong mendelikkan matanya. Yunho langsung membuat ekspresi menyesalnya, kemudian kembali tersenyum konyol.

"Sebenarnya aku berubah juga demi kamu, Jaejoong sayang," kata Yunho kemudian, dia berusaha memulai ceritanya dengan benar supaya tak satupun penjelasan terlewatkan sehingga membuat Jaejoong masih merasa bingung dan curiga.

"Demi aku? Apanya?" protes Jaejoong dengan wajah tak senang.

Yunho membuat cengiran di wajahnya, yang membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau merasakan degupan kasar di jantungnya. "Sebenarnya selama seminggu ini aku tidak pernah makan diluar dengan temanku," katanya, jujur.

Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho, seperti mencari-cari penjelasan pendukung dari mata tajam yang disukainya itu. "Lalu kau makan dengan siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada agak menuntut.

Dia tidak langsung menjawab, malah menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan salah tingkah. "Aku tidak makan dengan siapapun. Aku sebenarnya tidak makan apa-apa," katanya, tapi malah membuat Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya seperti tidak mengerti. "Anu… bisa dibilang aku… diet," kali ini Jaejoong melebarkan matanya, kemudian keningnya berkerut.

"Kenapa diet? Untuk apa diet?"

"Bukankah kau suka dengan pria yang memiliki abs?" tanya Yunho hati-hati, juga waspada pada reaksi Jaejoong berikutnya.

Kali ini bukan hanya matanya yang melebar, mulut Jaejoongpun terbuka. Sesaat otaknya seperti kosong. "Oh! Astaga Yunho!" Jaejoong memegang pundak Yunho, tidak tau harus bagaimana. Ternyata semua berawal dari hari itu. Astaga! Harusnya dia peka kenapa Yunho tidak suka saat dia memuji pria-pria dalam iklan. Sialnya.

"Makanya aku diet agar aku punya abs lagi seperti dulu, kan demi aku kau juga selalu merawat tubuhmu untuk menyenangkanku, jadi aku merasa juga harus menjaga tubuhku supaya menyenangkanmu juga. Dan aku tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya malah jadi salah paham begini," Yunho menunjukkan raut menyesalnya pada Jaejoong. Istrinya itu masih menatapnya seperti tak percaya. Tapi tidak lama kemudian istrinya menghambur kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau bodoh sekali sih, Yunho," kata Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar. Dia memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Tidak menyangka kalau dia hanya salah paham. Bahkan Yunho jadi begini juga karena dia. Dia yang sering mengatakan kalau Yunho gendut pasti sudah menekan mental suaminya. Padahal sejujurnya dia berkata begitu karena senang dengan apa adanya Yunho. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, sekalipun kau tidak punya abs. Aku mencintaimu," Jaejoong mendekap pundak Yunho, dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas suaminya yang seperti menyegarkan otaknya.

Yunho balas mendekap Jaejoong tak kalah eratnya. Dia mengecup kepala Jaejoong berkali-kali, mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya. "Maaf sudah membuatmu jadi salah paham. Harusnya aku bilang padamu kan?"

Jaejoong semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Yunho. Dia merasa bersalah walaupun di sisi lainnya dia merasa begitu senang karena Yunho berusaha menyenangkannya juga. Dia tak menyangka Yunho memiliki pemikiran yang seperti itu. Padahal mau seperti apapun postur Yunho, dia tetap merasa senang. Dia merasa begitu terharu karena Yunho sudah berusaha keras demi dirinya. "Oh Yunho, aku sangat mencintaimu," katanya setelah tak menemukan kata-kata lain yang ingin dia sampaikan.

"Aku tau. Dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Jaejoong," seperti tidak pernah bosan, Yunho mengecup kepala Jaejoong berkali-kali dengan sayang. Sepertinya memang segala sesuatu harus dibicarakan terlebih dahulu sebelum terjadi sebuah kesalahpahaman yang justru membuat orang lain menderita, padahal tujuan kita untuk menyenangkannya.

...

Sudah hampir jam tiga pagi tapi Jaejoong masih tertawa-tawa. Dia membaca obrolan Yunho dan Yoochun yang ternyata lewat kakaotalk. Yunho memberitahunya, dan dia langsung tidak menyiakan kesempatan untuk membaca obrolan konyol mereka. Meskipun kebanyakan lucu, tapi ada juga yang membuat Jaejoong merasa begitu terharu. Yunho jelas sangat memikirkannya, demi dia suaminya itu jadi harus menderita menahan lapar padahal dia punya maag. Untung saja tidak sampai kambuh.

Jaejoong menyimpan ponsel Yunho dan menggeser tubuhnya mendekati suaminya yang sudah lebih dulu tertidur. Dia mengecup dulu bibir Yunho sebelum memeluk tubuh besarnya dengan erat. Yunho sudah sepakat untuk tidak berhenti melakukan program dietnya, dan Jaejoong mengizinkannya dengan syarat kalau Yunho harus berkonsultasi dulu dengan dokter karena dia punya penyakit maag yang tidak bisa dianggap sepele. Dan Jaejoong juga sudah bertekad untuk mengganti merk make upnya menjadi yang lebih mahal supaya hasilnya lebih maksimal. Mereka berdua saling berusaha untuk menyenangkan satu sama lain demi kebaikan hubungan mereka juga. Jaejoong mengusap-usap perut Yunho sambil memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya dia tidak pernah keberatan dengan perut Yunho yang sekarang, justru menurutnya lebih nyaman untuk di peluk dan di sentuh, tapi dia juga tidak akan melarang usaha Yunho untuk membentuk absnya. Dia menyerukkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yunho, dan menunggu alam mimpi menjemputnya disana dengan aroma khas tubuh Yunho yang menguar menyapa indra penciumannya. Dia suka sekali pada segala sesuatu yang ada pada Yunho karena dia sangat mencintainya.

...

Fin.

...

Thanks for the attention~~ :3

And sorry if I've made much mistake here #bow


	2. Kids are More Important

Title:

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Jung Jaejoon (Juni), Jung Junho (Juno).

Genre: Family, romance, humor.

Rate: T

Disclaimer: They just belong to themselves and God.

Author: Uci chan

Warning! Boy x boy eh, man x man, dan m-preg.

Summary: Ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong sepakat untuk menjadikan malam minggu sebagai malam paling panas untuk keduanya.

...

Jaejoong tidak mampu menahan senyuman di bibirnya saat dia melihat Yunho begitu rajin membantunya menyiapkan makan malam. Pria berperawakan tinggi-besar itu bolak-balik dari counter dapur ke meja makan untuk memindahkan masakan sang istri. Ekspresi wajahnya yang datar namun polos membuat Jaejoong sangat gemas dan semakin ingin mencium sang suami yang sedang serius. Terkadang tawanya meledak saat Yunho kepanasan karena membawa mangkuk besar berisi masakannya dengan tangan kosong, tapi juga dengan begitu cepat suaminya itu membawa mangkuk panas tersebut ke meja makan. Ekspresi wajah Yunho yang menahan panas menurutnya sangat imut.

"Mana lagi yang perlu aku bawakan, sayang?" tegur Yunho yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Jaejoong yang sedang menggoreng ikan tersenyum lebih dulu sebelum menjawab.

"Tinggal ini saja. Tugasmu sudah selesai kok," kata pria manis itu dengan senyuman manis yang membuat Yunho mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya. Kemudian mereka buru-buru melihat ke ruang menonton televisi –beruntunglah anak-anak sedang fokus menonton. Jaejoong mencubit pinggang Yunho sebagai tanda bahwa suaminya baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang hampir membahayakan mereka.

Yunho pura-pura mengaduh, padahal cubitan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak terasa di kulitnya. Dia hanya menampilkan senyuman konyol. "Aku nggak mau kamu capek lho," katanya sambil memijit pundak istrinya dengan raut wajah yang dibuat serius. Kontan tawa Jaejoong meledak untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia langsung membungkam mulutnya begitu melihat anak-anak jadi memperhatikan mereka. Jaejoong melambaikan spatulanya pada mereka, menandakan kalau tidak ada yang menarik disana.

"Ah Yunho, kau ini," Jaejoong menyingkirkan tangan Yunho, masih dengan sisa tawanya dia membalikan ikan gorengnya. Dia mendengar sang suami tertawa khas, pelan. Di saat-saat mereka melakukan hal-hal konyol, Jaejoong merasa seperti kembali ke usia belasan tahun yang perasaannya penuh dengan bunga-bunga berwarna pink. Entah kenapa, tapi Jaejoong merasa kalau sekarang dia justru semakin mencintai Yunho. Dia pikir semakin lama bersama suaminya, rasa cintanya kepada pria itu juga semakin besar dan dalam. Dia jadi heran pada beberapa temannya yang sempat bercerita tentang perasaan mereka yang berkurang perlahan-lahan pada suami mereka masing-masing.

"Yea. Aku memang akan mengkau-inimu nanti," Yunho berbisik didekat kepala Jaejoong, dan membuatnya mendapatkan tepukan pelan di kepala. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama sebelum akhirnya Yunho meninggalkan dapur untuk bergabung dengan anak-anak yang kelihatannya semakin penasaran pada interaksi aneh kedua orangtua mereka.

Sepeninggal suaminya, Jaejoong masih tersenyum-senyum. Mengingat bisikan suaminya mendorong wajahnya jadi menghangat. Bagaimana tidak, perkataan Yunho tadi membuat dia berpikir tentang gambaran-gambaran saat mereka sedang bercinta. Oh, sungguh Yunho itu.

Memang sejak tadi pagi mereka sudah sepakat bahwa malam ini mereka akan melakukannya –mumpung pekerjaan Yunho tidak begitu banyak dan esoknya adalah hari minggu. Dan setiap mereka sudah saling sepakat, Yunho pasti akan jadi jauh lebih baik. Membantunya melakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan serius demi membuatnya agar tak lelah. Padahal Jaejoong sudah biasa dengan pekerjaannya, tapi suaminya tetap memperlakukannya demikian –membuat Jaejoong merasa begitu di cintai –meskipun yang ini hanya pada saat-saat tertentu.

Mereka akan menunggu sampai anak-anak benar-benar tidur nyenyak, sehingga mereka tak perlu menunda aktifitas malam mereka karena anak-anak. Biasanya tidak sampai jam 10, Juni dan Juno sudah tertidur, sedangkan Changmin sedikit lebih lama daripada kedua adiknya. Tapi selama ini, mereka tidak pernah mengizinkan anak-anak untuk terjaga lebih dari jam 12 malam. Makanya mereka sudah mantap akan memulainya sekitar jam 12 nanti.

...

Setelah makan malam, Jaejoong kembali dibuat tersanjung oleh Yunho yang mencuci piring dengan raut wajah tak kalah menggemaskan. Dia sambil mengeringkan gelas dan piring yang sudah di cuci Yunho dengan kain bersih beberapa kali menyempatkan diri untuk memperhatikan suaminya. Biarpun tidak setiap hari Yunho melakukan hal demikian, tapi Jaejoong sungguh merasa senang. Melihat suaminya juga mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti sekarang ini hanya membuat perasaannya penuh dan seperti akan meledak sewaktu-waktu.

Begitu mereka selesai dengan dapur, keduanya bergabung dengan anak-anak untuk menonton acara di televisi. Seperti biasa mereka duduk di sofa, bersebelahan dengan jarak yang begitu rapat. Tak lupa pula si kecil yang langsung bergabung, duduk anteng di pangkuan sang ibu.

Mereka dibuat heran karena tak seperti biasanya, anak-anak terlihat serius menonton, bahkan mereka seperti enggan untuk di ganggu barang sedikitpun. Dan setelah mereka ikut memahami jalan cerita film yang di putar disana, barulah mereka tau kalau anak-anak sedang menonton film horror. Kalau Jaejoong tak salah ingat, dia memang sempat mendengar Changmin dan Juni membahas film yang akan mereka tonton setelah makan malam. Ternyata…

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang langsung peka. Pria tampan itu segera melaksakan apa yang istrinya minta. "Filmnya horror, kan? Nanti nggak berani tidur sendiri lho," katanya, bermaksud memperingatkan anak-anak. Dia dan istrinya pernah dibuat agak kepayahan karena Changmin dan Juni tidak mau tidur di kamar mereka masing-masing setelah menonton film horror. Dan malam ini dia sedang tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang kembali karena dia ataupun Jaejoong harus menunggu anak-anak yang sedang paranoid sampai tertidur.

"Aku kan ada Juno," sahut Juni tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar kaca.

"Aku berani kok," Changmin menimpali pula, dan sama halnya dengan sang adik –diapun seperti tak ingin melewatkan satu detikpun adegan dalam film.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling memandang, dan menghela nafas pelan. Mereka harap-harap cemas tentang kesepakatan mereka malam ini.

...

Hampir jam setengah 12 malam dan anak-anak belum tertidur –kecuali si kecil yang sudah melingkar nyaman dalam pelukan Jaejoong. Changmin dan Juni sambil berbaring masih terus menonton film berikutnya yang kebetulan genrenya sama-sama horror. Putra sulungnya bilang khusus malam ini channel xxx memang sengaja menyajikan film horror untuk penonton. Jadilah mereka masih serius, apalagi film yang kali ini lebih seram dari yang sebelumnya. Sering kali Juni memeluk kakaknya karena tidak ingin melihat beberapa adegan.

Sedangkan dibelakang mereka, sang orangtua terlihat terkantuk-kantuk. Mereka terlihat begitu berusaha menahan diri supaya tidak jatuh tertidur karena bisa saja mereka jadi melewatkan kesempatan untuk malam ini.

Jaejoong mengecek Juno yang dalam dekapannya agak sedikit bergerak. Lalu dia meminta Yunho untuk mengambilkan anti nyamuk lotion di kamar karena sepertinya anak-anak mulai di gigit nyamuk. Setelah kembali, tanpa di minta Yunho langsung mengusapkan anti nyamuk lotion itu kepada Changmin dan Juni yang sempat menggerutu karena ayah mereka menghalangi televisi. Pria itu mengomel sebentar sebelum kembali bergabung bersama istrinya. Dia memberikan anti nyamuk lotion kepada Jaejoong –istrinya dengan telaten dan tanpa mengganggu tidur si bungsu segera mengoleskannya pada tubuh kecil yang justru terlihat semakin nyenyak.

"Filmnya sudah habis kan? Sekarang waktunya kalian tidur," kata Jaejoong sambil berdiri bersama si kecil dalam dekapannya.

Changmin dan Juni menurut. Mata mereka agak merah, terlihat sekali sedari tadi mereka menahan kantuk. Jaejoong jadi merasa lucu dan tertawa pelan.

Yunho juga ikut bangkit, dia menghampiri Juni yang mengernyitkan matanya karena kantuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Dia mengangkat si nomor dua dan menggendongnya, mengharuskan Changmin yang paling dewasa diantara ketiganya berjalan lebih dulu ke lantai dua. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur untuk orangtua dan adiknya, Changmin menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Yunho dan Jaejoong merasa lega karena biasanya Changmin adalah pelopor adiknya si Juni menjadi paranoid, jadi mereka tidak berani tidur di kamar mereka malah bisa terjaga sampai hampir pagi.

Jaejoong mengusap-usap wajahnya, berusaha menghilangkan kantuknya sementara dia menunggu Yunho yang sedang menyiapkan tidur Juni agar menjadi senyaman mungkin. Tak sampai beberapa lama suaminya menghampirinya dengan senyum penuh arti di wajah tampannya. Jaejoong jadi tak bisa mengabaikannya saja, diapun balas tersenyum dengan lembut dan manis. Lalu keduanya melesat ke kamar mereka.

Keduanya sedang bercumbu saat suara hujan mengguyur atap rumah mereka. Jaejoong mendorong lembut dada telanjang suaminya, memastikan kalau dia sedang tak salah dengar.

"Hujan?" gumamnya –menatap suaminya seperti dia tak yakin dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Iya. Pas sekali bukan?" Yunho menjawab dan tak sabar karena pria itu langsung berusaha mencumbu lagi istrinya. Suara hujan dan udara yang menjadi makin dingin justru membuatnya semakin ingin larut dalam suasana panas yang mereka ciptakan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Jaejoong tak menolak, bahkan dia juga membalas ciuman suaminya dengan sensual meskipun ada yang mengganjal di kepalanya. Tapi dia berharap apa yang dicemaskannya tak akan terjadi. Dia agak tersentak saat Yunho mendorongnya sampai telentang, kemudian pria tampan itu sudah kembali mencumbunya makin dalam. Keduanya sudah sama-sama merasa panas, gairah mereka terhubung melalui ciuman basah dan dalam mereka. Jaejoong juga dengan leluasa mendesah atau mengerang dalam ciuman karena suara hujan pasti akan meredam suaranya.

Blarr!

Suara petir membuat Jaejoong kembali berusaha menjauhkan wajah suaminya. Sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam dia berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya. Sungguh dia sedang mencemaskan sesuatu. Tapi sepertinya Yunho jadi tak peka saat sedang bergairah karena pria itu justru menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher jenjang istrinya. Dia memberikan kecupan yang sensual dan lembut disana, menuntut tenggorokan Jaejoong meluncurkan suara tertahan yang halus. Dia menyentuh kepala Yunho, kemudian memijatnya seiring dengan gigi suaminya yang mulai menarik kulit lehernya.

"Yunho…" Jaejoong memanggil suaminya dengan mata terpejam karena tangan Yunho sudah kemana-mana.

"Hm?" Yunho membalas asal. Dia begitu sibuk menikmati kelembutan leher Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendesah sedikit, bibir Yunho menghisap kulitnya lumayan kuat. "Juno kan… takut petir," katanya, dan dengan kedua tangannya dia menuntun Yunho untuk mengangkat kepalanya dari dia. Keduanya saling menatap, tanpa penjelasan lebih banyak sepertinya Yunho jadi mengerti tentang kecemasan istrinya. Mereka seperti menahan nafas, menajamkan pendengaran mereka karena suara hujan begitu berisik.

"Itu Juno!" Yunho berseru dan melompat begitu saja dari tempat tidur. Dengan tergesa-gesa pria itu membuka pintu kamar mereka, dan melesat ke kamar sebelah. Jaejoong juga menyusul sambil mengancingkan kemeja tidurnya yang berantakan. Meskipun kehangatan dan keintiman di antara dia dan suaminya harus lenyap, tapi dadanya benar-benar hangat karena suaminya. Pria itu benar-benar mempedulikan anak-anak dengan sangat tulus.

Saat dia sampai di kamar Juni dan Juno, dia melihat Yunho sedang mendekap Juno yang menangis kencang. Sedangkan Juni duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan mata mengantuknya. Karena hujan dia tidak begitu menangkap suara tangisan Juno –dia mendekati mereka dan suaminya menyerahkan si kecil padanya. Jaejoong mendekap Juno dan menenangkannya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong pada suaminya yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya yang sedang menenangkan si bungsu.

"Biar mereka tidur bersama kita," kata Yunho dengan senyum lembut di wajah tampannya. Pria itu langsung membimbing Juni supaya membawa bantal dan selimut. Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, bahkan dia merasa terharu melihat ketulusan sang suami. Yunho dan Juni mendahuluinya menuju kamar mereka.

Jaejoong tidak melupakan si sulung yang mungkin sebenarnya sudah nyenyak di kamarnya sendiri. Tapi dia khawatir kalau listrik akan di padamkan karena hujan di luar semakin deras. Dia membuka pintu kamar Changmin –menghampiri si sulung yang masih bergelung di tempat tidurnya. Dengan hati-hati Jaejoong membangunkan Changmin supaya remaja tanggung itu tidak kaget dan akan membuatnya jadi terjaga.

"Ayo kita semua tidur sama-sama," katanya begitu Changmin berhasil dibangunkan. Remaja itu mengusap-usap matanya yang terlihat masih lengket. Dan seperti tak ingin memprotes Changmin langsung meraih bantalnya. Dia memeluk bantal kesayangannya selama mereka sedang menuju kamar utama. Dibelakangnya Jaejoong tersenyum karena cara berjalan Changmin agak sempoyongan, dan rambutnya berantakan.

Akhirnya mereka berlima tidur bersama, di tempat tidur Yunho dan Jaejoong. Tempat tidur mereka memang luas, jadi mereka tidak perlu merasa sempit. Changmin yang posisi tidurnya berada di tengah sudah mulai menyamankan dirinya dengan mata terpejam –tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Juni yang berada disamping kiri kakaknya juga bergerak seperti mencari kenyamanan, dan memeluk sang kakak adalah posisi paling nyaman untuknya –tapi dia jadi harus memunggungi ayahnya. Jaejoong sedang berusaha menidurkan si kecil yang bermain dengan dadanya –dia memandang Yunho yang juga sedang memandangnya. Mereka kemudian tertawa pelan tanpa suara, hanya mereka yang tau kenapa mereka harus tertawa di saat seperti itu.

"Apa kita harus melakukannya di kamar tamu?" kata Yunho dengan berbisik. Dia tau anak-anak sudah nyenyak dan tak akan mendengar bisikannya. Kalaupun mereka mendengar, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah karena dia tidak menggunakan kata-kata yang merujuk kesana.

Jaejoong membungkam mulutnya, menahan tawanya supaya tidak mengganggu si bungsu yang sudah tidur. "Kau ini!" dia balas berbisik, mendelikan matanya pura-pura tak suka meskipun akhirnya dia kembali tertawa dengan suara tertahan.

"Sepertinya permintaanmu itu tidak akan aku penuhi untuk malam ini," Yunho memasang cengiran khasnya yang mengundang tawa lain dari sang istri.

Suami-istri itu akhirnya malah jadi terjaga, mengobrol dengan berbisik yang kadang membuat keduanya jadi tidak nyambung. Mereka sepertinya sama sekali merasa tidak menyesal karena mengesampingkan kebutuhan intim mereka untuk anak-anak yang sekarang ini tertidur begitu nyenyak di antara mereka, bahkan kadang mereka tertawa ketika Changmin mengigau, atau saat Juni berekspresi lucu dalam tidurnya.

Kebutuhan mereka memang penting, tapi anak-anak jauh lebih penting karena tak mungkin mereka bisa menikmati malam mereka sementara anak-anak sedang tak nyaman di kamar mereka karena hujan atau listrik yang tiba-tiba padam.

Blarr!

Terdengar lagi suara petir untuk kesekian kalinya, dan yang kali ini dibarengi dengan keadaan sekitar yang jadi gelap gulita –hanya kadang cahaya kilatan petir seperti menerangi sebentar kamar yang terlihat penuh tapi justru hangat dan nyaman itu.

Yunho menyalakan sebuah lampu di meja nakas yang memang di siapkan ketika listrik padam. Meskipun tidak bisa menerangi seisi ruangan kamar tersebut, tapi setidaknya mereka tidak harus gelap-gelapan.

"Mumpung sedang gelap, bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya disini?" Yunho kembali berbisik, di sertai tawa khasnya pelan.

Di ujung sana Jaejoong juga tertawa akibat perkataan suaminya. "Oh Yunho, kau ini benar-benar—"

"Ya-ya. Aku akan melakukannya dengan benar-benar lain kali," keduanya lagi-lagi tertawa.

Dalam keadaan yang demikianpun mereka masih bisa tertawa dan berbagi kemesraan secara tak langsung. Dan bagi mereka itu sudah cukup untuk mewakili kegiatan intim mereka yang harus dibatalkan. Apalagi anak-anak terlihat sangat manis dengan wajah tidur mereka yang lucu.

...

Pagi-pagi sekali ponsel di dekat bantal milik Jaejoong bergetar. Pria manis itu dengan mata mengantuknya jadi meraba-raba, sempat dia tak sengaja menyentuh wajah Changmin sampai akhirnya dia bisa menemukan ponselnya. Dengan mata menyipit Jaejoong membaca pesan yang masuk dengan malas-malasan. Tapi begitu dia sudah mampu mencerna isi dari pesan tersebut, rasa kantuknya jadi setengah hilang. Dia berencana akan menyampaikan kabar gembira itu pada suaminya saat mereka sudah benar-benar harus bangun nanti. Sekarang Jaejoong masih ingin melanjutkan tidurnya dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya, menggambarkan perasaan senang dari hatinya. Ternyata hari ini dia dan suaminya masih punya kesempatan itu.

**7th Sista 3**

_Jaejoongie~ noona ingin mengajak anak-anak ke amusement park hari ini. Jam 9 noona akan menjemput mereka ke rumah ^^_

_..._

Fin.

...

Nyaaaahhh~~ Ini hasil pemikiran gila ane selanjutnya. Jung Family nih, kok makin kesini ane rasa keluarga ini makin aneh aja ya? -_- #someone: elu kale yang aneh mah!

Kalo ada typo(s) maafin ya~~


	3. One Day in the Morning

Title: One Day in the Morning

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Jung Jaejoon (Juni), Jung Junho (Juno).

Genre: Family, humor, romance

Rate: T

Disclaimer: They just belong to themselves and God.

Warning! M-preg, Yaoi.

...

Seorang pria tampan yang juga pantas dibilang cantik mulai terusik dari alam mimpinya saat matanya mulai tak nyaman karena terpaan sinar matahari yang menyelinap dari celah tirai jendela di kamarnya. Pria ini lantas membalikkan badannya, dan secara naluriah memeluk sosok pria lain dengan erat. Dia mengusapkan wajahnya di pundak pria itu dengan manja sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya yang tetap terlihat indah meskipun dalam keadaannya yang berantakan.

Jaejoong bangkit duduk dan meregangkan ototnya sebelum tiba-tiba dia seperti tertohok sesuatu. Matanya melebar, dan tubuhnya menegang. Dia melihat jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. What the…

"Yunho bangun!" teriaknya sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Yunho yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Pria tampan itu mengeluh tapi tidak lekas membuka matanya, justru berbalik membelakangi Jaejoong dan dengan tak tau malu membuang gas. Jaejoong semakin melebarkan matanya, kemudian dia menghajar bokong Yunho. "Bangun! Kau tau sekarang jam berapa huh?!" teriaknya lagi. Kali ini dia menarik-narik kemeja tidur Yunho, sampai membuat si empunya terguncang luar hebat.

"Aduh. Iya-iya ini bangun," gumam Yunho, bangkit duduk dengan mata terpejam. Tangannya dengan tak sadar menjalar ke belakang tubuhnya, merogoh kedalam karet celananya dan menggaruk bokongnya dengan santai.

Jaejoong yang memperhatikannya dibuat jengah. Dia memperingatkan Yunho supaya cepat beranjak dari sana, sebelum buru-buru keluar dari kamar mereka menuju ke kamar anak-anak.

Pertama adalah kamar Changmin. Jaejoong mendorong knop pintu dengan bertenaga, sampai dia hampir tersungkur saat pintunya terbuka. Dan yang dilihatnya disana membuat Jaejoong terperangah. Dia melihat Changmin berbaring di kasurnya, kalau masalahnya Changmin masih tidur Jaejoong tidak akan sekaget ini. Tapi ini justru Changmin sedang bermain dengan laptopnya dengan gaya terlalu santai, dan memasang cengiran di wajahnya saat melihat Jaejoong ada disana.

"Changmin apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jaejoong menghampiri Changmin. Dia terheran-heran dengan putra sulungnya ini.

"Ngegame dong Omma," jawab anak laki-laki berusia 14 tahun tersebut.

"Kau tau ini jam berapa? Kenapa bukannya siap-siap ke sekolah kau justru bermain game?!" Jaejoong merebut laptopnya yang semalam di pinjam Changmin, sampai anaknya itu mengeluh begitu keras. Dia membawa laptopnya ke meja belajar Changmin, menutupnya dan menyimpannya disana.

"Aku bangunnya telat, Omma jadi sekalian deh aku nggak masuk," kata Changmin beralasan. Dia turun dari tempat tidurnya untuk menghampiri Jaejoong yang berdiri didekat meja belajarnya sambil melipat lengannya di dada. "Kan biasanya Omma yang membangunkanku," Changmin memasang wajah tidak bersalahnya, malah kata-katanya seperti ingin menyalahkan Jaejoong secara tak langsung.

"Kau ini ya, pintar sekali cari alasan," gerutu Jaejoong kemudian dia beranjak keluar menuju ke kamar si nomor dua dan si bungsu. Dia tidak seburu-buru tadi. Kalau Juni tau Changmin tidak sekolah padahal sedang tidak sakit, dia akan ikutan tidak mau sekolah. Makanya dia hanya ingin memastikan apakah dia dan adiknya sudah bangun.

Jaejoong mendorong knop pintu dengan lembut kali ini, dia mengintip ke celah yang dibuatnya. Dia melihat dua anaknya itu sedang bermain di atas kasur. Jaejoong mendorong pintunya lebih lebar dan masuk kedalam kamar. Si bungsu menyambutnya dengan gembira. Dia melompat dari kasurnya yang tidak begitu tinggi, tapi cukup membuat Jaejoong sempat menahan nafasnya –khawatir kalau si bungsu akan jatuh. Kaki kecilnya mendekati Jaejoong, berdiri tepat didepan kakinya dan mendongakan kepalanya. Balita itu membuat cengiran diwajahnya, terlihat begitu manis. Jaejoong jadi seperti meleleh. Dia lekas membungkuk dan menggendong anak bungsunya tersebut. Tidak dia lewatkan juga untuk menciumi Juno dengan gemas, sampai balita itu tertawa-tawa. Berkat Juno, Jaejoong jadi lupa akan ketegangannya. Dia memberi isyarat pada Juni supaya mendekat dan putra kecilnya itu menurut. Jaejoong mengecup puncak kepalanya sebelum membimbingnya keluar kamar.

"Ayo turun, Changmin," katanya saat melintasi kamar Changmin yang masih terbuka. Si sulung itu tidak menulikan telinganya, dia langsung mengekor pada ibu dan adiknya. Jaejoong baru saja akan menuruni tangga saat dia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara dari kamarnya yang letaknya paling dekat dengan mulut tangga. Dia mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres disini.

Dia menyerahkan Juno pada Changmin, dan meminta anak-anak mereka untuk turun lebih dulu. Sementara dia masuk ke dalam kamar dengan aura gelap kemana-mana. Anak-anak sudah keluar dari kamar mereka, bahkan mereka sudah ada dibawah tapi ayahnya justru masih melanjutkan tidurnya dengan posisi yang agak aneh. Agak menungging. Jaejoong tidak habis pikir meskipun dia merasa Yunho sangat imut. Kalau saja mereka dalam kondisi yang lebih bagus, dia akan menyerang Yunho dengan ciuman mautnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Yunho bukannya harus melakukan hal konyol begini.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong menepuk pantat Yunho, dan agak was-was kalau tiba-tiba Yunho akan buang gas seperti tadi.

"Hm?" Yunho hanya membuka sedikit matanya, malas sekali.

"Apa kau tidak akan bekerja hari ini?!" kata Jaejoong agak kesal. Dia mendorong tubuh Yunho dari samping, dan suaminya itu ambruk dengan posisi miring menghadap ke arahnya.

Yunho membuka matanya, dan berkedip sangat pelan. "Sepertinya tidak," jawabnya enteng.

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya, terperangah. Tumben sekali Yunho ingin absen begini. Dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, menatap Yunho jengah. "Kenapa? Mulai malas bekerja, huh?"

Bukannya menjawab, tangan Yunho malah berkeliaran dan hinggap di paha Jaejoong. Dia mengusap-usap paha istrinya sambil tersenyum-senyum. Jaejoong semakin dibuat jengah melihatnya. Dia menyingkirkan tangan Yunho, dan memasang ekspresi kalau dia merasa iritasi. "Pagi-pagi udah genit," gerutunya, tapi tidak sungguh-sungguh. Dia hampir tersenyum saat melihat Yunho duduk dengan sigap dan langsung mencium bibirnya, tidak lama namun menuntut.

"Dari tadi aku ingin melakukannya," kata Yunho sambil turun dari tempat tidur. Dia berdiri didekat Jaejoong karena harus memakai sandal lantainya.

"Huh?"

"Saat aku enak-enak tidur, dan mulutmu membangunkanku, aku jadi benar-benar ingin memakan mulutmu," Yunho tersenyum konyol kemudian melarikan diri ke kamar mandi sebelum Jaejoong menyerangnya.

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya, kesal. "Jadi maksudmu supaya aku tidak punya mulut lagi kan?!" teriaknya yang di susul suara tawa Yunho dari dalam kamar mandi. Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar tawa Yunho yang begitu khas. Biarpun hari ini dia bangun sangat terlambat dan semua tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah dan bekerja, tapi Jaejoong merasa tidak harus membuatnya jadi sulit. Mungkin hari ini memang kesempatan untuk mereka berkumpul dari pagi selain hari minggu. Walaupun jadi tak bagus karena semuanya absen, tapi Jaejoong akan menikmati hari ini bersama suami dan anak-anaknya.

...

Fin.

...

Thanks for the attention and sorry if I've made much mistake here ))))


	4. Weird Hobby of Jaejoong

Title: Weird Hobby of Jaejoong

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Jung Jaejun, Jung Junho.

Genre: Family, romance-humor.

Rate: T

Disclaimer: They belong to themselves and God.

Author: Uci.

Summary: Ketika hobi aneh Jaejoong kambuh.

Enjoy my weird fic~ ^^

...

Hari minggu sore, dimana keluarga Jung sedang sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Si kepala keluarga yang baru saja selesai membabat beberapa tanaman yang sudah tidak di inginkan istrinya langsung bergegas mandi, sedang Jaejoong sendiri sedang terlihat sibuk dengan masakannya di dapur. Changmin juga sedang mandi, malah beberapa menit lebih dulu dibanding ayahnya –tapi memang Changmin keturunan Yunho yang betah sekali berada di dalam kamar mandi. Juni yang paling rajin sudah duduk manis menonton televisi bersama adiknya yang baru mau mandi kalau ayah atau ibunya yang memandikan –itupun setelah acara kartun kesukaannya selesai.

Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho sudah hilang dari sekitar pengawasannya segera mematikan kompor. Sambil tersenyum penuh arti, pria manis itu melepas apron hitam berlist merahnya. Dia melintasi ruang menonton televisi dan memberitahu kedua putranya supaya tetap tenang disana sampai ia kembali.

Dengan langkah mengendap, Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia menghela nafas lega saat tidak melihat Yunho disana –berarti Yunho sudah masuk ke kamar mandi. Hingga pria itu mengambil ponsel canggihnya di dekat bantalnya.

Jaejoong terkekeh sendiri setelah mengatur ponselnya ke kamera mode. Langkahnya tetap mengendap, mendekati pintu kamar mandi. Dia menempelkan telinganya disana, dan mendengar suara berisik shower juga suara khas suaminya yang suka sekali bernyanyi didalam kamar mandi.

Di dorongnya pelan pintu tersebut –kebiasaan Yunho memang tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan itu mempermudahnya untuk menyelinap diam-diam karena meskipun dia sudah masuk kesana, masih ada sebuah sekat yang berupa tirai dari plastik yang lumayan transparent hingga mempertontonkan siluet Yunho yang bergerak-gerak dibalik tirai tersebut.

Tawa Jaejoong hampir meledak saat melihat siluet Yunho seperti sedang menari bersama nyanyiannya. Yea, dulu pekerjaan suaminya memang sebagai back dancer seorang artis terkenal –dan kebetulan menari itu adalah hobinya, jadi wajar sampai sekarang pria berusia 35 tahun itu tidak bisa lepas dari hobinya –meskipun sejak anak kedua mereka lahir, Yunho memutuskan untuk berhenti dan mencoba mendaftarkan diri pada sebuah perusahaan swasta yang sampai sekarang ditekuninya menjadi salah satu anggota dari devisi bisnis.

Setelah menemukan posisi yang pas, Jaejoong yang duduk di balik tirai penyekat itu mulai menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang kamera kebalik tirai dimana suaminya sedang mandi sambil bernyanyi dan menari. Sambil menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga, Jaejoong menekan tombol pada ponselnya hingga sebuah bunyi khas kamera ponsel terdengar –mengalahkan shower dan nyanyian suaminya. Dia cukup terkejut karena dia lupa untuk merubah pengaturan suaranya, tapi dia sudah terlanjur tertangkap basah oleh suaminya. Pria itu menyibakkan tirai mandinya dengan gesit, tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Jaejoong untuk kabur sedikitpun.

"Hehe," Jaejoong tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tangannya yang tidak menggenggam ponselnya terangkat dan membentuk huruf V dengan kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

Sedangkan Yunho memandang horror pada mahluk paling menawan sekaligus jahil sepanjang hidupnya. Astaga, hobi aneh Jaejoong kambuh lagi. Dia benar-benar kecolongan oleh istrinya sendiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Jae?!" serunya dengan nada yang menunjukkan kalau dia tak habis pikir pada tingkah istrinya yang kadang terlalu aneh.

Jaejoong berdiri dengan cepat dan menyimpan ponselnya kebelakang tubuhnya sambil mundur teratur. "Aku cuma ambil gambar sedikit kok," katanya sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi –meskipun pandangannya masih tertuju pada sang suami. Dia hanya bersiap-siap untuk lari kalau-kalau suaminya akan mengejarnya untuk merebut ponselnya, dan memaksanya lagi untuk menghapus semua yang sudah didapatnya dengan susah payah. Kali ini dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Yunho menarik handuk dan melilitkannya ke pinggang tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Jaejoong yang sudah siap siaga diambang pintu kamar mandi. Kali ini Yunho benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan istrinya yang suka jahil itu. Dia harus terlihat santai atau Jaejoong akan kabur saat itu juga. "Kalau kau ingin mengambil gambar bagian favoritmu, aku bisa melakukan beberapa pose," katanya dengan nada sesantai mungkin dan mulai melangkah mendekati istrinya yang terlihat bimbang apakah akan lari atau tetap disana.

"Bohong!" seru Jaejoong sambil semakin mundur.

Masih dengan aktingnya, Yunho berhenti dan berkacak pinggang ditempatnya. Dia menghela nafas, menyibakkan poninya kebelakang. "Untuk apa berbohong? Setelah aku pikir-pikir membiarkanmu menyimpan beberapa foto bugilku bukan masalah besar, kan?"

"Kalau begitu bugil sekarang!" perintah Jaejoong –masih harap-harap cemas kalau suaminya akan menyerang tiba-tiba. Dia tetap menyimpan ponselnya dibelakang tubuhnya, seolah itu benda paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Bukan masalah," Yunho mengangkat bahu dan menarik lepas handuknya dihadapan sang istri yang membulatkan mata besarnya. Dalam hati Yunho tertawa puas, sebentar lagi sang istri akan masuk perangkapnya. _Hahaha_ –tawanya dalam hati. "Sudah kan? Ayo ambil gambarku," katanya menantang. Dia menyampirkan handuknya dibahu sebelah kanannya, dan membiarkan tubuhnya terekspos didepan mata yang sudah biasa melihatnya dalam keadaan yang sama, hanya situasinya saja yang berbeda.

Jaejoong masih tidak percaya kalau suaminya benar-benar pasrah sekarang. Padahal beberapa waktu lalu dia masih ingat sekali bagaimana suaminya yang terus memaksanya untuk menghapus foto-foto curiannya. Mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu, Yunho mulai membuka pikirannya bahwa membiarkannya menyimpan foto telanjangnya bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dipermasalahkan –seperti yang dikatakan suaminya sendiri tadi. Baiklah, dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Lain kali mungkin Yunho akan berubah pikiran kan. "Tahan sebentar," interuksi Jaejoong sambil mulai bersiap akan membidik tubuh telanjang Yunho dihadapannya. Dia mengarahkan ponselnya ke Yunho, berusaha mencari angel yang pas saat tiba-tiba sang suami sudah berlari dengan gesit ke arahnya. Dan dia tentu saja tidak sempat kabur, dan tertangkap dengan mudah. "Gyaaaahhhhh!" teriak Jaejoong karena terkejut dan merasa frustasi dalam dekapan sang suami.

Yunho tertawa penuh kemenangan –tapi juga tidak lengah terhadap istrinya yang meronta-ronta. Pria manis itu sedang berusaha mempertahankan ponselnya. "Kemarikan ponselmu!"

"Tidak akan!" Jaejoong menggeliat hebat dalam dekapan suaminya. Dia terus menjauhkan ponselnya setiap sang suami akan meraihnya. Duh, dia benar-benar apes kali ini –tidak jauh beda dengan waktu itu.

"Berikan padaku, Jae~" dengan suara yang dibuat-buat Yunho masih berusaha menggertak istrinya yang keras kepala.

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menggelitikmu!" Yunho mendekap pinggang Jaejoong dengan sebelah lengannya yang kuat, dan sebelah lagi mulai menggelitik pinggang ramping tersebut hingga si empunya meronta hebat sambil tertawa dan mengeluh bersamaan.

"Yunho! ahhh! Anak-anak haha… dengar loh!" ujar Jaejoong dengan tawa dan keluhannya –sambil dia menggeliat tak tahan akibat gelitikan dari sang suami yang menggodai titik sensitif di pinggangnya.

Yunho terus menggelitik istrinya meskipun Jaejoong terus berteriak dan meronta minta dilepaskan, "Makanya berikan ponselmu~"

"Iya! Iya! Aku menyerah!" seru Jaejoong –sudah tidak tahan. Dia langsung bernafas lega saat Yunho menghentikan serangannya. Seperti habis melakukan olah raga lari, pria itu bernafas dengan cepat.

"Mana?" Yunho menodongkan tangannya ke depan wajah istrinya setelah melepaskan dekapannya. Dia tersenyum-senyum melihat Jaejoong yang berantakan.

"Ini…" Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam ponselnya –menyimpan tangannya di atas telapak tangan besar Yunho yang menantikan. "… dalam mimpimu!" setelah menjulurkan lidahnya, Jaejoong melesat keluar dari kamar mandi. Dibelakangnya Yunho langsung mengejar, dan membuatnya tak bisa kemana-mana selain mempertahankan posisinya diseberang ranjang dimana diseberangnya lagi Yunho sedang mengancam dengan tubuh polosnya. Handuknya yang hanya tersampir dipundaknya sudah jatuh ke lantai sejak tadi, dan tak ada yang peduli padahal baru kemarin Jaejoong mengambilnya dari laundry.

"Dasar penjahat licik," kata Yunho pada istrinya yang siap siaga diseberang ranjang tidur mereka.

"Daripada kau, tidak tau malu!" tunjuk Jaejoong pada suaminya yang telanjang bulat, lalu dia tertawa saat Yunho agak menutup bagian pentingnya dengan tangan kirinya.

Memang, meskipun usia mereka hampir berkepala empat –dan diluar ada tiga orang anak manusia yang mana hasil dari buah cinta keduanya –tapi terkadang sifat kekanakan mereka masih muncul pada saat-saat tertentu. Tidak peduli entah itu Jaejoong atau Yunho yang memulainya, mereka selalu punya waktu yang penuh dengan ketidakdewasaan yang setelahnya menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dari anak-anak mereka karena suara berisik yang berasal dari kamar sang orangtua.

Walaupun kekanakan, mereka merasa interaksi yang unik tersebut justru memberikan efek baik pada hubungan mereka –seolah mereka adalah sepasang remaja yang masih suka bermain-main dengan begitu banyak warna merah muda berbentuk 'cinta' berterbangan di sekitar mereka. Jadilah usia 35 itu bukan suatu masalah untuk mereka karena menurut keduanya segala sesuatu tak selalu membutuhkan kedewasaan. Seperti saat ini, kelakuan konyol mereka yang selalu membuat keduanya merasa tak pernah bosan ataupun jenuh karena mereka mendapatkan sesuatu yang berbeda setiap kalinya pada hubungan mereka ditambah perasaan mereka yang memang setia pada satu sama lain –hingga rasanya sangat sempurna.

"Siapapun tolong aku!" jerit Jaejoong saat Yunho sudah naik ke atas tempat tidur, siap menerkamnya yang berada diseberang.

"Kemarikan ponselmu, Jae!"

Dan sore itu, suami-istri tersebut tidak berhenti membuat keributan didalam kamar sampai beberapa lama.

...

Malam harinya –setelah anak-anak sudah pulas di kamar masing-masing, suami-istri Yunho dan Jaejoong masih terjaga di kamar mereka yang hangat ditambah sentuhan masing-masing yang semakin membuat suasana kamar begitu nyaman.

Yunho mengecup pundak Jaejoong yang membelakanginya dengan sayang, sebelah tangannya memeluk erat pinggang sang istri. Jaejoong balas memberikan sentuhan pada lengan Yunho di perutnya –mengusapnya dengan lembut untuk mengalirkan kehangatan yang lebih lagi.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengambil gambarku dan anak-anak saat sedang bugil, Jae?" gumam Yunho –masih mengecup kulit dipundak istrinya yang begitu lembut.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak, seluruh tubuhnya merinding akibat sentuhan dari bibir suaminya dipermukaan kulitnya. Setiap jejak ciumannya meninggalkan rasa hangat sekaligus dingin yang enak. "Aku cuma ingin sesuatu yang spesial –yang orang lain tidak bisa lihat dari kalian," jawabnya jujur. Dia agak merengut begitu mengingat kalau Yunho sudah menghapus foto yang didapatnya tadi sore. Tapi dia tidak menghentikan gerakannya membelai bulu halus di tangan Yunho dengan jarinya.

"Kau kan tidak perlu mengambil gambar kami. Kau bahkan bisa melihatnya secara langsung –kapanpun kau mau," kali ini Yunho agak berbisik, lantas dia mengecup daun telinga istrinya –tentu saja hal itu membuat pria kesayangannya bergidik geli dan agak menggeliat. Yunho tersenyum puas dibalik pundak istrinya.

"Aku memang bisa melihat punyamu kapan saja aku mau, tapi kalau Changmin…" Jaejoong menggantung kalimatnya karena merasa kecupan Yunho beranjak ke tengkuknya –itu membuatnya tidak tahan hingga dia memilih untuk berbalik –jadi menghadap pada sang suami. Dia menatap suaminya yang memandangnya datar. "… sekarang dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya padaku," lanjutnya saat salah satu tangannya dibawa oleh suaminya ke wajahnya untuk di kecupi dengan lembut. Dia heran, kenapa suaminya ini begitu senang mencium.

Yunho mengecup telapak tangan Jaejoong yang halus, sampai dia merasa sangat gemas. "Tentu saja seperti itu, dia 'kan bukan anak kecil lagi," katanya –merambatkan kecupannya ke setiap ujung jari sang istri.

Jaejoong terdiam, membenarkan ucapan suaminya. Usia Changmin sudah 14 tahun –dan sepertinya sudah mengalami yang namanya mimpi basah (hanya perkiraan Jaejoong), jadi wajar jika sekarang dia enggan memperlihatkan tubuhnya pada orang lain –apalagi orangtuanya. Dan hal itu menimbulkan pemikiran yang macam-macam di kepala Jaejoong.

"Hey, Sayang," ujar Yunho didepan wajahnya –membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong yang tidak-tidak.

"Hm?"

"Setelah aku pikir-pikir, bagaimana kalau kita rekam 'aktifitas' kita? Jadi setiap kita sedang tidak bersama, kita bisa melihatnya kan? Bagaimana menurutmu? Ide bagus kan?" kata Yunho dengan senyuman khasnya, dan hanya Jaejoong yang tau maksud dari senyuman itu –ditambah perkataannya yang ngawur. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, tidak menyangka suaminya memiliki ide yang lebih gila dari hobinya.

"Enggak!" serunya sambil bergerak membelakangi lagi –dia bergeser ke depannya, seolah dia sangat risih pada suaminya.

Yunho ikutan bergeser, menempel pada punggung istrinya, "Ayo lah, Sayang~ ini lebih hebat dari sekedar gambar kan?" pria tampan itu menyentuh pundak istrinya yang terus mengelak.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya, melihat pada suaminya dengan mata besarnya yang dibuat tajam. "Jangan aneh-aneh deh. Kalau secara tidak sengaja videonya tersebar, bagaimana?"

"Biar saja. Siapa tau setelah itu kita dapat tawaran untuk syuting yang begituan lagi dengan bayaran tinggi tentu saja. Miyabi kalah deh," ujar Yunho semakin tak masuk akal. Dan dia mendapat jitakan di keningnya dari sang istri.

"Ngelantur ah! Tidur sana!" Jaejoong menyikut dada Yunho dan memeluk gulingnya, masih dalam posisi membelakangi sang suami.

Bukannya menyerah, Yunho malah memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Dia yakin sebenarnya istrinya tidak benar-benar kesal. "Kalau nggak di rekam mau nggak?" tanyanya didekat telinga istrinya, dengan suara yang standar.

"Sekarang?" sahut Jaejoong seperti antusias. Dia menoleh, memandang suaminya.

Yunho tersenyum lebar atas reaksi istrinya. "Iya dong,"

"Tapi besok kamu ngantor kan?" kata Jaejoong mengingatkan. Biasanya mereka hanya melakukannya saat Yunho tidak harus benar-benar masuk pagi.

"Tidak masalah, Sayang. Aku punya banyak stamina kok," Yunho mulai meminta Jaejoong supaya menghadap kepadanya, dan keduanya jadi lebih mudah untuk saling menempel dan memandang.

"Satu kali aja ya?" gumam Jaejoong ketika Yunho sudah mengecupi wajahnya.

"Hm," balas Yunho juga bergumam. Dalam hati Yunho bertanya-tanya dengan geli, _'Memang, biasanya siapa yang suka minta nambah?'_

Malam itu, suami-istri tersebut melalui malam mereka dengan panas. Dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Jaejoong meminta suaminya untuk memberinya kenyamanan yang berikutnya –seolah dia lupa pada apa yang dia katakan sebelum mereka benar-benar bercinta dan melupakan fakta bahwa esok pagi Yunho harus ke kantor. Sebagai suami yang pengertian, Yunho tak pernah menolak permintaan istrinya, toh dia juga mendapat keuntungan. Soal dia yang harus bekerja esok pagi, itu akan mereka pikirkan setelah semuanya berakhir. Biasanya Jaejoong yang akan mengungkapkan rasa menyesalnya karena dia Yunho jadi terlihat lelah di pagi hari, tapi biar begitu setiap sudah terangsang Jaejoong seolah tak ingat pada apapun lagi selain dia, suaminya, bercinta.

...

-Fin-

Thanks for the attention~~ Sorry if I've made much mistake here ))))


	5. We are here with you

Title: We are here with you.

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Jung Jae Jun (Juni), Jung Junho (Juno), Jung Jihye, Jung Sungha, etc.

Genre: Family, hurt/comfort.

Rate: T

Disclaimer: They belong to themselves and God. I own the plot.

Author: Muruyama-san

Warning! Boys Love, M-Preg.

…

Sudah kesekian kalinya Jaejoong mencoba untuk membuat Yunho setidaknya makan sedikit nasi sejak pagi tadi. Meski ia sendiri begitu mengerti bagaimana perasaan Yunho kini, akan tetapi ia tak ingin apabila suaminya jatuh sakit pula pasalnya pria kesayangannya itu punya lambung lemah yang rentan kambuh kalau dibiarkan tak terisi apapun. Malahan pria itu hanya meminum beberapa gelas kopi. Ia mengernyit sedih melihat keadaan suaminya kini –ia sadar bagaimanapun juga masa-masa ini adalah masa terberat untuk sang suami.

Sejak seminggu yang lalu ibu mertuanya koma. Di usianya yang sudah sangat tua sangat wajar akan penyakit yang mudah menyerangnya hingga menyebabkan wanita tersebut kini berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan beberapa selang dan kabel yang melekat di tubuhnya. Sejak hari itu Yunho berubah jadi pendiam –meskipun ia tetap melayani anak-anaknya ketika mereka minta diperhatikan tapi Jaejoong dapat dengan mudah menangkap gurat kesedihan dan kekhawatiran di wajah sang suami.

Para kerabat juga tak lelah untuk mencoba menenangkan Yunho akan tetapi tak berefek bagi pria itu, buktinya ia hampir tak pernah melihat sang suami tidur dan makan dengan benar. Ia kini justru lebih mengkhawatirkan kondisi kesehatan suaminya –beberapa waktu lalu Yunho pernah memaksakan dirinya dan pola tidur juga makannya benar-benar buruk sampai ia jatuh sakit dan harus di rawat di rumah sakit lebih dari satu minggu. Tapi ia sendiri merasa bahwa Yunho tak akan mendengarkan siapapun termasuk dirinya. Ia mengerti –mungkin kalau ia ada di posisi suaminya ia akan melakukan hal sama.

Ketika hampir tengah malam, Yunho bilang dia akan ke rumah sakit untuk bergantian menjaga ibunya sementara kerabat yang lain akan kembali ke rumah. Dia awalnya bersikeras untuk ikut, tapi suaminya mencegah lantaran anak-anak pasti akan mencarinya apabila nanti terjaga. Akhirnya bersama ayah dan adik laki-lakinya, Yunho meluncur ke rumah sakit sedang Jaejoong tinggal di rumah bersama anak-anak dan adik iparnya.

Saat ia sedang mencuci botol susu Juno di dapur –ia melihat adik iparnya masuk ke dapur. Wajahnya terlihat kusut dan matanya berkantung. Wanita itu pasti juga sangat menderita selama seminggu ini.

"Kau belum tidur, Jihye?" tanyanya setelah adik Yunho semakin dekat. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat wanita yang begitu mirip suaminya.

"Aku terbangun, Oppa. Aku haus," katanya sebelum membuka lemari es dan meminum air mineral langsung dari botolnya. Ia mendengar wanita itu mengeluh kemudian berjalan menuju ke tempatnya berdiri, lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di dekatnya. Wanita itu terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu yang hangat?" kata Jaejoong menawarkan. Ia menoleh begitu tak mendengar jawaban dari sang adik ipar. Ia mendengar isakan lembut dari wanita tersebut. Jaejoong langsung mencuci tangannya dan mengambil kursi disamping sang adik –ia merengkuh pundak wanita itu dan mengusap lengannya untuk menenangkan.

Untuk beberapa saat Jaejoong membiarkan Jihye menangis sampai akhirnya wanita itu agak tenang dan menyibakkan rambutnya hingga Jaejoong dapat melihat bahwa adik iparnya ini semakin berantakan dan menyedihkan. Ia masih mengusap lengan wanita yang sudah dianggap adik olehnya –ia sungguh sangat prihatin menyaksikan Jihye seperti ini.

"Yunho oppa…" Jihye seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi terpotong oleh isakannya. Wanita itu menyeka wajahnya kasar dan menatap Jaejoong dengan matanya yang basah dan merah. "Aku kasihan pada Yunho oppa… dia pasti lebih terpukul atas kejadian ini… dia yang paling dekat dengan Omma…" kata Jihye disela tangisnya. Ia membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kemudian membebaskannya setelah merasa agak tenang.

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya –iapun menyetujui perkataan Jihye. Ia sangat tau bahwa hubungan suaminya dengan ibu mertuanya sangat-sangat dekat. Dulu sewaktu wanita itu masih sehat, sering sekali ia nekad datang ke Seoul hanya untuk menengok putra sulungnya apabila dalam beberapa bulan Yunho belum bisa datang ke rumah lantaran pekerjaan di kantor yang menumpuk. Meskipun semua orang merasakan sedih yang mendalam, tapi mereka tau bahwa Yunho lah yang paling menderita disini.

"Kita berdoa saja supaya keadaan Omma berangsur baik, lalu—" perkataan Jaejoong menggantung saat ia melihat Jihye menggelengkan kepalanya. Wanita itu menarik nafas untuk menstabilkan dirinya.

"Dokter sudah memvonis, Oppa. Mereka bilang bahwa Omma—"

Kali ini Jaejoong memotong perkataan Jihye dengan menegurnya hingga wanita itu hanya diam dalam tangisnya. Jaejoong semakin tak tega melihat tubuh ringkih adik iparnya bergetar, iapun membawa tubuh itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya dan mengusap punggungnya untuk meringankan kesedihannya meski hanya setitik.

"Aku takut, Oppa…" kata Jihye dengan suara tertahan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Jaejoong agak berbisik –ia merasa tenggorokannya ngilu begitu juga dengan hatinya sementara mulutnya mengucapkan kata-kata menenangkan. Sungguh berlawanan.

…

Paginya Jaejoong bersama Jihye menyusul ke rumah sakit. Jaejoong hanya membawa Juno bersamanya, sementara Changmin dan Juni bersama suami Jihye di rumah. Selama dalam perjalanan Juno benar-benar mampu membangkitkan suasana. Ia berceloteh tentang banyak hal dengan polosnya dan membuat Jihye tertawa. Ia merasa agak lega karenanya dan memberikan hadiah kecupan singkat di kepala sang anak.

Begitu sampai di rumah sakit –ia melihat suaminya dan beberapa kerabat yang lain duduk di kursi dan terlihat sangat berantakan. Gurat kelelahan sangat jelas di wajah mereka masing-masing. Jihye yang cekatan segera memberikan _bento _untuk mereka dan wanita itu kini sedang memberikan perhatiannya pada sang ayah dan adik lelakinya. Sementara ia duduk di sebelah Yunho –pria itu sedang memangku Juno dan memainkan jaketnya yang berbulu. Seperti dugaannya, Yunho tak berminat pada _bento_ nya bahkan meliriknyapun enggan.

"Makan dulu ya, Sayang?" kata Jaejoong menawarkan dengan hati-hati. Yunho meliriknya dan menggelengkan kepala. Jaejoong menghela nafas. Ia bingung harus bagaimana lagi caranya supaya suaminya ini mau makan. "Atau kau ingin makanan lain?" tanyanya kemudian –masih tak ingin menyerah.

"Aku tidak lapar," kata Yunho dengan suara paraunya. Ia yakin semalaman pria ini tidak tidur sama sekali. Dari suara dan kantung matanya sangat menunjukkan bukti tersebut.

"Kalau tidak kau pulang saja dulu, mandi lalu tidur sebentar. Ajak ayah dan Sungha juga. Biar aku dan Jihye yang disini," Jaejoong menyarankan tapi Yunho tak merespon. Dia hanya menggumam. Tapi setelah Jihye juga menyarankan hal yang sama, pria itu bangkit dan pulang bersama ayah dan adik laki-lakinya. Kerabat yang lain juga menyusul pulang, hanya tinggal Jaejoong, Jihye dan dua orang paman suaminya. Juno yang melihat ayahnya akan pulangpun akhirnya memaksa ikut.

…

Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho yang sedari tadi tidak benar-benar memakan makan malamnya. Pria itu hanya memakan nasi di ujung sendoknya saja, kemudian meletakkannya lagi selagi dia mengunyah. Hanya seperti itu sampai beberapa kali. Melihat suaminya seperti itu membuat Jaejoong juga tak pernah makan dengan benar. Tenggorokannya ngilu dan hatinya berdesir sakit.

"Oppa, makanlah dengan benar," kata Jihye menegur kakaknya. Wanita itu duduk di seberang tempat duduk Yunho.

Yunho menanggapinya dengan bergumam saja. Dan suara sendok yang diletakkan agak kasar membuat perhatian hanya tertuju pada satu-satunya wanita disana. Jihye menatap kakaknya dengan berbagai emosi. Pria disampingnya yang adalah suaminya berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Oppa jangan seperti ini," kata Jihye dengan suara yang bergetar. Yunho hanya menatapnya datar. "Makanlah dengan benar… tidurlah juga dengan benar… semua orang mengkhawatirkan Oppa juga," Jihye melanjutkan. Kini buliran airmata mengalir di pipinya dan ekspresi Yunho mulai berubah melunak.

"Aku tidak perlu di khawatirkan karena aku baik-baik saja," kata Yunho dengan suara rendahnya. Pria itu mencoba untuk mengubah suasana dengan kembali sibuk dengan makanannya meski ia masih tak benar-benar memakannya.

Jihye bangkit dari duduknya hingga kursinya berderit. Semua memperhatikannya kecuali Yunho –pria itu malah seperti menunduk. Jaejoong yang memperhatikan menyimpan tangannya di salah satu paha Yunho sebagai gesture untuk menguatkannya.

"Omma pasti tidak akan suka kalau Oppa seperti ini terus," kata wanita cantik itu lagi di sela isakannya. Ia terlihat akan kembali berkata-kata akan tetapi ia mengurungkannya. Ia memilih untuk meninggalkan ruang makan yang menjadi hening. Satu lagi suara kursi berderit –suami Jihye mengejar istrinya.

"Apa yang dikatakan adikmu benar, Yunho. Kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu sendiri. Makanlah dengan benar," kali ini ayah Yunho ikut bersuara. Pria itu menatap putra sulungnya dengan penuh perhatian.

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya –pertama ia melihat kepada dua buah kursi kosong dihadapannya kemudian beralih pada ayahnya, adik laki-lakinya, lalu istri dan anak-anaknya. "Aku juga sebenarnya ingin makan supaya kalian tidak merasa khawatir padaku," katanya dengan suara seperti hampir berbisik tapi karena disana sangat hening jadi semua dapat mendengarnya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa meskipun aku sudah mencoba memaksa sesuatu melewati tenggorokanku," imbuhnya. Kini tatapannya tertuju pada satu titik di meja makan dengan nanar.

Jaejoong merasakan sesak di dadanya. Pria itu mengusap-usap lengan suaminya setelah mengusap wajahnya sendiri begitu setitik airmata jatuh tanpa di perkirakan.

…

Mereka bersiap-siap untuk ke rumah sakit saat ayah Yunho berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telfon genggamnya. Dan setelah pria itu selesai dengan urusannya, dengan agak buru-buru ia mendatangi Yunho yang sebenarnya sedang menuruni tangga bersama istrinya. Melihatnyapun pria itu berubah jadi tegang meski dengan sigap Jaejoong menyentuh lengannya.

"Pamanmu bilang Omma sedang kritis," kata pria tua itu dengan nada panik.

Yunho melebarkan matanya. Jaejoong merasa tubuh Yunho agak bergetar kemudian pria itu melesat di ikuti oleh ayahnya.

Setelah menitipkan anak-anak pada suami Jihye, ia dan adik iparnya menyusul 15 menit kemudian. Kali ini Sungha –adik laki-laki Yunho tidak ikut karena setelah makan malam remaja itu langsung jatuh tertidur. Guratan wajahnya benar-benar lelah hingga membuat semua orang berusaha agar tidak berisik dan mengganggunya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit –pemandangan paling tak diinginkan Jaejoong terjadi disana. Ayah mertuanya berdiri didekat dinding, membelakanginya dan agak meringkuk. Para bibi Yunho menangis di sekitar ayah mertuanya.

"Ya Tuhan…" ia mendengar Jihye bergumam dengan suara memilukan. Kemudian wanita itu berlari untuk menuju kerumunan.

Jaejoong sendiri dengan kepanikan mencari suaminya. Ia tak bisa bertanya pada siapapun karena semua orang sedang dalam keadaan yang memprihatinkan hingga membuatnya enggan. Hatinya mencelos saat melihat Jihye menangis di pelukan ayahnya. Ia baru akan mendekat pada ayahnya saat melihat siluet familiar tertangkap matanya. Sosok Yunho berdiri memunggungi mereka –ia berada lumayan jauh dari kerumunan.

Dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang juga nafasnya yang tercekat Jaejoong menghampiri sosok tersebut. Ia mengernyit nyeri dalam dadanya saat melihat bahu kokoh itu bergetar meski ia tak mendengar apapun. Ia memperlambat langkahnya ketika benar-benar dibelakang punggung suaminya.

"Yunho…" Jaejoong menyentuh pundak suaminya. Ia merasa semakin tercekat saat Yunho berbalik dan memeluknya erat. Pria yang lebih besar darinya itu merengkuhnya dalam dan terisak dibalik pundaknya. Ia balas memeluk Yunho dan tak kuasa pula membendung kesedihannya mendengar begitu banyak tangisan pilu disana.

"Ibuku…" Yunho berkata di sela tangisannya dan membuat Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia sendiri tak bisa memikirkan kata-kata apa yang mungkin bisa menenangkan suaminya ini karena ia sendiripun merasa tak karuan sekarang.

"Oppa…" Jaejoong mendengar suara Jihye didekatnya dan berikutnya ia merasa Yunho juga menarik orang lain dan memeluknya bersama. Tangisan memilukan Jihye semakin membuat mereka tak kuasa, dan terus berpelukan dengan erat untuk mencurahkan segala kesedihan yang selama ini berusaha ditahan-tahan.

…

Yunho membuka matanya perlahan –ia lalu mengernyit begitu merasa kepalanya sangat berat. Ia bangkit duduk dan mengerang. Diedarkannya matanya untuk mengenali ruangan dimana ia berada saat itu. Dan ia terdiam begitu sadar bahwa ia ada di kamarnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya saat pintu kamar dibuka dan muncul Jaejoong dari sana. Ia memperhatikan istrinya yang memakai pakaian serba hitam menghampirinya dengan raut khawatir.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria manis itu –ia duduk didekat kaki Yunho dan mencoba meraih kepalanya kemudian mengusap pelan. Ia mendengar Yunho menggumam meski lebih terdengar seperti erangan. "Kau ingin minum?" Jaejoong kembali bertanya tapi Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya begitu melihat Yunho hanya memandang pada satu titik di sekitar lututnya sendiri. Pria tampan itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Tadi Yunho sempat tak sadarkan diri –dokter bilang dia kelelahan dan stress juga kurang asupan makanan dalam beberapa hari ini.

"Yunho…" Jaejoong mengambil salah satu tangan Yunho dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tersenyum samar saat suaminya menatapnya. "Aku tau pasti ini sulit sekali untukmu," katanya dengan pelan. Ia mendengar Yunho menarik nafasnya. "Meskipun aku sadar bahwa tak akan ada satupun yang bisa menggantikan Omma, tapi kau masih punya ayahmu dan adik-adikmu juga anak-anak dan aku. Kami semua menyayangimu, Yunho," imbuhnya –terdengar sangat lembut meski aslinya Jaejoong berusaha keras supaya suaranya tidak bergetar. Ia menelan ludahnya untuk menyamankan tenggorokannya yang mulai ngilu.

Yunho menunduk sebagai reaksinya. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana sementara sesuatu seperti mendesak di dadanya.

"Kau pasti bisa menjalani kehidupanmu seperti biasanya, Sayang," Jaejoong membiarkan airmatanya mengalir sementara sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengusap airmata di wajah suaminya. "Ayahmu, adik-adikmu –kami semua ada disini untuk selalu menyemangatimu. Dan Omma pasti ikut memperhatikanmu di suatu tempat," kata Jaejoong melanjutkan –ia secara tak sengaja membiarkan satu isakan meluncur dan membangkitkan Yunho. Pria itu menatapnya dengan sepasang matanya yang basah.

Tangan besar pria itu terulur pada wajah istrinya dan menyeka airmatanya dengan ibu jari. "Terimakasih, Sayang," kata Yunho dengan suara parau. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan semakin terisak –ia merasa sangat lega begitu Yunho merengkuhnya.

Mereka berdua membiarkan keadaan tak berubah sampai beberapa lama sampai Jaejoong bertindak lebih dulu. Ia bergerak dan menangkup wajah suaminya begitu pelukannya mengendur. Ia mengecup pipi Yunho dengan lembut dan berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Teman-teman di kantormu kemari," kata Jaejoong memberitahu. "Ada Yoochun dan istrinya –Junsu. Ada Hankyung juga istrinya dan Siwon. Sebaiknya kau menemui mereka, bukan?" ujarnya kemudian. Ia merapihkan rambut suaminya juga bajunya. Pria itu awalnya masih tak banyak bereaksi, tapi ketika Jaejoong beranjak berdiri di sisi ranjang, Yunho memintanya untuk membantunya berdiri.

Ia menggandeng suaminya keluar dari kamar untuk menuju ke sebuah ruangan dimana disana teman-teman Yunho sedang berkumpul bersama yang lain. Jaejoong tersenyum hangat memperhatikan suaminya berbaur dengan mereka. Ia merasa bersyukur bahwa suaminya tidak berlarut-larut terpuruk meski mungkin hanya akan berlaku untuk hari ini. Namun ia sudah bertekad untuk ke depannya ia akan terus memberikan semangat pada pria kesayangannya itu dan akan selalu ada ketika sang suami membutuhkan pundaknya untuk bersandar dalam kepedihan.

…

Fin.

Maaf update beginian di pagi2 buta (?) begini. Ini saya kerjakan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Biar hasilnya pendek tapi jujur saya butuh berjam-jam buat ngelarinnya :DDDD

Maaf kalau banyak typo (s) soalnya saya mau cek ulang keburu mata udah berat banget mana beberapa jam lagi ada UTS -_-

Btw, thanks buat yang udah baca, apalagi komen dan review 3


End file.
